The Stoll Brothers Strike Again
by CampHB
Summary: Little stories about the Stoll brothers' jokes and pranks. Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Spiders, Spray Paint, and Vandalism

_Connor's P.O.V._

"Rubber spiders?"

"Got 'em."

"Tape?"

"Yup."

"Fake cobwebs?"

"Uh-huh."

"Silly string?"

"Yes."

"And...Spray paint."

"Got that."

"All right!" Travis Stoll, my brother, gave me a high-five.

"This is gonna be so _awesome!_" I cried.

"I know, right?"

I was so excited. A few days ago, our dad, Hermes stopped by and dropped off a package for Travis' birthday. The package was wrapped crudely with brown paper. Scrawled on it was two words: Joke Kit. Travis had tore open the paper to reveal a tiny box, no bigger than a tennis ball. But when you opened it, a door appeared. It lead to a large hallway filled with all the sorts of stuff we needed to play pranks. We didn't have to buy our supplies anymore. We had an enormous stash. Still, it didn't mean we couldn't steal some from the camp store.

While the Athena cabin was at target practice, we snuck in quietly. Travis started taping up the fake cobwebs right in front of the door and by the bunks. I took the spray paint and started vandalizing the room with words like "Nerds" and "Geek". I also spray-painted spiders on the walls.

We squirted silly string all over the room. Then we pushed the bunks in any direction, took out clothes and dumped them on the floor, and photocopied their plans and scribbled on them. On Annabeth's bunk, I wrote:

**I LOVE PERCY! I'M HOT AND SEXY.**

Travis burst out laughing at that.

"Dude," he wheezed, "that is so original."

"I know."

We tied a bucket of rubber spiders to the door, so if you went in, sticky string and spiders would fall on your head.

I stepped back on the grass to admire my handiwork. The outside looked normal, but the inside? Well, that was another story.

"Hand me the red spray paint can," I said to Travis.

I took it and painted the owl with huge x'ed out eyes and its tongue sticking out. Then I wrote in big letters on the cabin door:

**THEENY'S GEEK CABIN**

Annabeth hated me calling Athena 'Theeny'. It was a nickname I made up.

"Its Athena," she insisted. "Say it with me. Athena."

"Whatever."

"Nice touch," Travis commented. "Love it."

"Yeah. I know."

We sprinted back to the cabin and stuffed our equipment under the bunk.

"I can't wait until they find out," I whispered.

We shared a smirk.

* * *

_Travis' P.O.V._

A scream woke me up from my nap.

_What? _I thought groggily. _Oh, yeah. The Athena cabin._

There was a loud rap on the door and an furious Annabeth stormed in.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO IT!" she screamed.

"Do what?" Connor yawned.

"YOU KNOW!" she shouted.

"Geez. Chill, Annabeth," Connor said. "What's your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S _YOUR _PROBLEM? I'M TELLING CHIRON!"

With that, she stomped out.

"Tattletale," I muttered.

* * *

_Connor's P.O.V._

_Great, _I thought. _We're toast._

Travis and I walked into the ping-pong room. Mr. D, Chiron, and the cabin counselors sat there with a fuming Annabeth. Percy sat by her side, trying to calm her down. He gave us a wink.

"Hey, dudes," I said nonchalantly.

"Hey, _what?" _Annabeth growled. "How about 'Hey, I'm gonna rip your heads off now?'"

"Miss Chase," Chiron said in a cool voice, "please watch your manners."

"But they -"

"We haven't proven anything yet."

"That's right, Theeny's girl," I teased.

"You too, Mr. Stoll," Chiron warned.

Annabeth glared at me.

"Now, what happened?"

"They wrote on the walls of my cabin, spray painted the stone owl, scribbled on our plans..."

Travis yawned. He looked as bored as I was.

_And the same thing again. We're going to have to wash the toilets, clean up the cabins, and a whole lot of other blah. _

"...And painted on my bunk: I LOVE PERCY! I'M HOT AND SEXY!"

The room was quiet for a second before everyone burst out laughing. I even got a few chuckles myself. I wasn't worried about my fate at all.

"It's not funny!" she yelled. Her face turned beet red.

"Hey, Wise Girl, calm down," Percy said.

"I can't calm down! Don't you see that, Seaweed Brain? I can't!"

"Annabeth -"

"Percy!"

Percy leaned over and kissed her. The room fell silent again.

"Um..." Travis averted his eyes.

"That was...unecessary," I said while looking at the ceiling.

When they were finished, Chiron cleared his throat.

"Can you prove that they did it?" Chiron asked.

"Um...Well...no. I guess," she said quietly.

"Awesome!" I gave Travis a high-five.

"Except that they have red and black paint on their hands," she said quickly.

Nico grinned at me. "Busted."

I groaned. "But it was so much fun."

"We couldn't help it," Travis added.

"Who gave you the supplies," Chiron asked.

"Dad."

"See. I told you that Hermes was a troublemaker," Mr. D muttered.

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll have to wash the floors and that load of stuff right?" I said glumly.

"Actually, no. You'll be doing that _and _be cleaning the Athena cabin for the rest of camp this year."

_"What?"_

"Man, you're kidding," Travis exclaimed.

"You've got to be joking." I slammed my hand on the table.

"No, I am not, _dude,_" Chiron answered.

"Oh boy."

Annabeth snickered.

* * *

_Travis' P.O.V._

The next morning, we reported for duty at the Athena cabin. They had left everything there it was worse than yesterday. Even though we had to clean up our stuff, we still found some useful things. Connor discovered some almost-empty bottles of spray paint. I uncovered some extra silly string we dropped. We could still use the spiders and fake cobwebs.

"So," I whispered. "What cabin are we doing next?"

"How about..." He hissed the cabin name in my ear.

I looked at him and grinned. "Sure."

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Annabeth barked. "You still have a lot to go."

As we scrubbed the walls, I shared a secret smile with Connor.

* * *

**This might be hard, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~CAMPHB**


	2. Chiron & Pink: Part I

**A/N: This is for my AWSOME LAL teacher. The statements about pink and Hello Kitty are true. And what's also true is that I prank him a lot. But, he's really funny and really cool. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I put a Part I because I have a lot to do. I promise it'll be continued! :D**

**~CampHB**

**Part I…**

_Connor's P.O.V._

Chiron hates pink. That is a fact. It's true. Chiron really does hate pink and Hello Kitty and cute things like it. Travis and I were deciding to do a trick on the *TOP SECRET* cabin and *TOP SECRET* cabin, but when Chiron announced during Greek that he didn't like pink, he said the wrong thing. We had an idea.

The humongous closet that Dad had given us had a special door labeled 'Pink.' Travis and I'd explored it and found tons of stuff that would make Chiron especially mad.

Let me explain Chiron to you. His 'classroom' in the Big House was always neat. The desks were in neat rows with neat chairs with neat organized closets and neat bookshelves. Ugh. That word. Neat. It drove me crazy.

Chiron had a special routine he would go through each day. He would say "Good afternoon, illustrious class" and you had to say "Good afternoon, esteemed and enlightened teacher." If you asked a question before he said that, he would tell you, "You are trying to do the impossible." If you raised your hand before he went through the routine, he would also say, "(So and so) is doing the impossible."

If you ever had to go to the bathroom during his class he would say, "(So and so), I know how you feel. I, too, have an emergency. But I can't go either. And I am older than you, and the older you get, the more likely _accidents _will happen, so if I can stand it, then you can too. But, if I let you go, you have to go for me."

Most of the time he wouldn't let you use the bathroom, but if you _really seriously positively _hadto go and were about to pee in your pants, he would make you take a bathroom pass that was taped to an actual 15-pound-Greek-English dictionary. When you came back, he would say, "I don't feel any better so I know you forgot to do something. I am disappointed in you, so I am lot letting you go again."

Travis and I started typing down a list of his likes and dislikes on our smuggled Macbook Pro. His 'likes' section included things like _Friday_ and _burgundy. _His 'dislikes' section had words like: _PINK!, SPARKLY!, FLUFFY!, LOVEABLE!, happYness, _ and _grammEr. _grammEr. He absolutely hated people spelling grammEr with an 'e.' If you asked him that, he would say that hate is a strong word. Chiron makes absolutely no sense.

The first day we were going to use the supplies was just a few days ago on Friday, Chiron's favorite day of the week. Travis and I stumbled into Greek late and I tripped purposely.

Pink thing sprayed out into the room. Pink rubber bands, pink pens, pink pencils, pink erasers, pink markers, you name it.

The class had been silent and a few seconds later, they all burst out laughing. Chiron gave a forced smile.

"Ha ha," he said. "Comical. Extremely funny, don't you think? Mr. Stoll, would you please pick up your…things and I trust you won't bring them to class again."

Like I wouldn't.

In his classroom, he has a small black box that you would put questions in it before he went through his routine. On Monday, Travis and I put pink confetti in it. Chiron also gave you down time (free time) if you finished something early. You were supposed to read a book or something. On Tuesday, we whipped out Hello Kitty picture books. Actually, I kind of struggled through the sentences because the words kept on floating off the page, but the whole class was still hyperventilating and gasping for air by the time we got through the laughter phase. On Wednesday, our Greek essays people, places, or things were due. Chiron was surprised when I raised my hand to read my paragraph first. I got up in front of class and started pacing around like I was going to give an important speech. I cleared my throat.

"My essay…" I said dramatically, "…is going to be about…"

People started giggling. I have that kind of reaction with kids.

"Mr. Stoll," interrupted Chiron, "will you please cut the action and read your essay?"

I shrugged. "Okay. Well…my essay…will be…"

More whispering.

"_Mr. Stoll." _Chiron peered at me carefully.

"Okay, okay. My essay will be about…"

"Mr. Stoll, we don't have all day."

"Okay, okay. My essay will be about," I turned around and got ready, "HELLO KITTY!"

Travis pressed the 'play' button on his iPod and the Hello Kitty theme song started. Believe me, I didn't know that there even _was _a theme song until I searched it up on Google. The song started up:

Hello Kitty, Play with us today.  
We'll laugh and sing on this lovely sunny day.  
All your friends are waiting for you, ready to run and play.  
Everyone will gather round. This is what they'll say:  
"When we see your friendly smile, you brighten up our day."  
Oh! Hello, Hello Kitty, Hello's your friend.  
Your smile is pretty like a flower that's in bloom.  
Love is in your heart. It sings a happy tune.  
Hello, Hello Kitty. Play with us today.

When the tune ended, I grinned and put on my best let's-get-to-business face. Before I could even open my mouth, Chiron cut me off.

"That's enough," he said. "Please do not waste our time listening to this gibberish. You should have some common sense." He waved his hand and I sadly trudged back to my seat.

"Good try, bro," Travis whispered.

Chiron threw a glare our way.

I smiled to myself and while Annabeth gave her boring lecture, I started doodling for our next prank on Chiron…


	3. Epic Fail: The Whoopee Cushion

**Okay. Between Pink I and Pink II, there's gonna be this prank. Believe me, this is funny. Also, this is for Sorrow-Wing and FrostedFlakes0709. They wanted me to write this. FrostedFlakes wanted me to have some Tratie, too.**

**~CampHB**

* * *

Ring! My alarm clock rang, making Connor and me both shoot up.

"Dude," Connor moaned, "Not cool."

"Today's the day that we're gonna whoope cushion every step Katie Gardiner takes!" I exclaimed and I jumped out of bed. "It's gonna be awesome!"

Truth was, I just really wanted to go the Demeter cabin to see Katie. Connor must've guessed that because he started singing.

"Travis and Katie sittin' in a tree," he teased. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes the baby in the baby carriage."

"Will you shut up, bro?" I hissed. "You're gonna wake up the whole cabin!"

Connor ignored me. Typical of him. Remember what they say, respect your elders. Did I mention that the older ones are hotter, stronger, and better-looking?

Connor interrupted my trail of thought.

"That's not all! That's not all!" he practically screamed. "Then comes the baby drinking alcohol!"

"Will you two idiots SHUT YOUR CRAPPIN' ASSHOLES!" Allison screamed. She looked like she was ready to rip someone to pieces. "I mean, it's bad enough waking up the whole entire cabin at 3 AM, but with your horrible singing? Puh-leeze!" she scoffed.

"For a daughter of Apollo that just got claimed," Connor began, giving her his 'look'.

Disgusting! Connor had a crush on her! Red Alert! Red Alert! Mingling with the Enemy!

"You really like to look in the negative side of things, Shortstop." He gave her his 'look' again.

I nearly barfed, and let me tell you, it's not easy vomiting on nothing. By now, almost the entire cabin was up to see the argument.

"You Americans are all idiots!" Allison screeched with her British accent. "I have no idea why I chose to spend one night in this cabin just to say goodbye to my 'friends'!" She stomped around as she packed up her belongings.

"Like you even have any," commented Connor.

Allison was already halfway out the door. She suddenly whipped out her bow and arrows and launched a volley of them into the cabin.

"Connor! Close the door!" I yelled, covering my head with my arms. I ran over to the opening and shut the entrance.

"Connor and Allison…" I couldn't help but take advantage to tease him.

"Stop," he fake-sobbed. "Can't you see my heart's broken already?"

"Don't worry, brother," I said dramatically to play along. "A good prank should cheer you up."

* * *

Outside of the Demeter cabin, we got the invisible whoopee cushions ready. I had sprinkled sleeping powder over our fellow Hermes cabinmates as well as amnesia dust to make them forget what they had just saw. Connor picked the lock to the door and took us to where Katie's bunk was.

For once, she actually looked peaceful. I couldn't help but stare at her strawberry-blond hair. Her pale skin had freckles splattered across her face. She tossed around.

"Tell Travis I love him," she murmured in her sleep. "Tell him I want to kiss him." I felt like I was floating on Cloud 9. I recorded her words. "Tell him…he's so cute…I want to make out with him."

Someone stepped in front of me. "Hello? Gaea to Travis. Gaea to Travis." I snapped out of my trance. Must. Stay. Strong.

Connor laid out the invisible cushions. They would only make the farting noise when Katie stepped on them. Katie and her beautiful feet…

"Okay, so we lay one here and all the way to the shower," I said. "Katie only uses that one." I pointed to the most flowery one. We started trailing the cushions.

"Bro, it's like you're a stalker." Connor shook his head. "How long did you spy on her?"

"What do you mean?" I struggled to talk straight-forward, trying to keep the excitement and anxiety out of my voice.

"Dude, you know where she eats, sleeps, takes a shower, does her make-up, you know all her activities…How long did your stalk her?"

"Uh…a few years?" I scratched my back.

"A FEW YEARS!" Connor screamed.

"Connor!"

"Oh, sorry." He toned down his voice into an excited whisper. "Travis, you're in SERIOUS love. You're already on Step 12 out of 13 at the least!"

"Say what?"

"Step 1," Connor said in a business-like voice. "You think you like the girl.

Step 2: You're sure you like the girl.

Step 3: You're absolutely, positively know you like the girl.

Step 4: You flirt, unsuccessfully I might add, with the girl.

Step 5: You think you're in love.

Step 6: You annoy the girl.

Step 7: You are absolutely, positively in love with the girl.

Step 8: You pull really big pranks on the girl.

Step 9: The girl thinks she hates you and yells at you, and you LOVE it.

Step 10: You stalk the girl.

Step 11: You're wishing you could kiss the girl.

Step 12: You're wishing you could make out with the girl.

Step 13: All the smoochin' and makin' love happen."

"Are you sure you didn't just make that up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Now let's go see Katie fart."

* * *

Connor and I almost gave ourselves away. It was so funny, with even the slightest movement triggered the whoopee cushions. No one else could feel them of course, because of the way they were designed. Katie did look in our direction several times, but she missed us.

"This. Is. The. Best. Prank. Ever," Connor said between silent uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Suddenly, Katie's face looked brighter, like when she has a devilish plan. She bean jumping up and down really hard on the whoopee cushions, enough to break them. Connor flinched. These whoopee cushions cost 1 billion drachmas each AND they were very rare. But our funny, nice, and smart dad (and hot, but not as hot as me) gave these to us for free.

"I can't believe she's actually doing this," Connor moaned, tears pooling up in his eyes.

"You're gonna give us away, bro. Be strong. Stay strong."

After about the tenth whoopee cushion was reduced to a pile of invisible scraps, Connor raced out of our hiding spot and screamed, "STOP!"

"Aha! I knew it was you, Travis!" Katie exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Poppa's got you. It's okay. We'll fix you babes up," Connor sobbed.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay." I flashed her what I hoped was a brilliant smile. "I admit it, it was me."

"How do you know what shower I use? What bed I sleep in? Which activities I have?" She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Hmm?"

I thought she looked hot.

"Answer me, Stoll," she barked.

"I've been stalking you for two years," I said, giving her my flirtatious trademark smile.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Stoll." She looked so cute when she was mad. "Do you know how annoying it is to hear a fart every time you walk? You make me want to rip my hair out."

"Please don't," I pleaded. "It's too beautiful."

"What in Hades?" she cried indignantly.

"Never mind. Continue." I couldn't believe I said that.

"I hate you Travis Stoll!"

"Ten billion golden drachmas!" Connor cried.

"Really? 'Cause this recording says something different." I fished out the tape. _'Tell Travis I love him. Tell him I want to kiss him. Tell him…he's so cute…I want to make out with him.'_

Katie's face turned red. "Where. Did. You. Get. That." she demanded through clenched teeth.

"Oh," I said casually. "You were sleeptalking."

"All that money!" Connor wailed hysterically.

"Give me that!"

I side-stepped her. "Katie, Katie, Katie," I mocked. "Never fight someone with the upper hand."

She stepped closer to me. Her hair was touching my face. I wanted to lean down and kiss the soft peach-colored lips so badly. I reached to touch her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Nothing."

I bent down and impulsively placed my mouth against hers, tasting her sweet lips before withdrawing, grabbing Connor by his shirt, and running for my life if I valued it, which I did.

* * *

"Poseidon's teeth! What did you do to make her so mad?" Connor asked as we made a beeline for the woods.

"Uh, I kinda kissed her."

"_Kinda_? That really_ kinda_ pissed her off!"

"I know, I know," I muttered.

"Get back here, Travis Stoll!" Katie yelled. "You coward! Stupid Hermes kids!"

"Stupid Demeter kids are more like it," Connor whispered.

Suddenly, tendrils of grass grasped at our feet. I tried to shake them off, but they held Connor and me to the ground, like we were standing on a patch of SuperGlue. Katie finally caught up with us. She stood glaring, hands on hips.

"You guys are in so much trouble."

"Yeah, right," Connor snickered. "Like you're gonna beat us up alone. And if you ever asked Clarisse, I bet she would _beat_ you up instead."

Katie's devilish grin came up again.

"Uh, you're not right?" I smiled nervously.

"CLARISSE!" Katie shouted. "I NEED YOU TO BEAT UP THE STOLL BROTHERS FOR ME!"

Clarisse came running out of her cabin, her spear raised to throw at anyone that tried to attack. When she realized that she was the only one out besides us, she lowered Maimer.

"What?" she asked, coming towards us.

"I need you to beat up the Stoll Brothers."

Clarisse grinned. "Sure thing." She cracked her massive knuckles before turning to us. I gulped. "Be prepared to die."

* * *

Okay, we didn't literally die, but it felt like death. Not only Clarisse tortured us, but other cabins did, too. Katie tied us to a tree, and Clarisse started poking at us with her electric spear, Maimer. It sent shocks up us, numbing out legs, arms, feet, hands, you name it. She even poked us in the 'place' with her spear point.

Then the Aphrodite cabin decided to have some fun because first, they owed the Demeter cabin a favor, and two, they decided they had enough with us. Also, everyone thought that they gave the best torment for boys, especially. Instead of the makeup punishment that they used before, they put a curse on us that made us wear horrible outfits. I was sure I would end up in the Guinness World Records book as the Worst Dressed Man.

Connor didn't suffer that much damage. Sure, he had to walk around in a mini-skirt, tube top, and heels for a day with two pigtails, but I bet that wasn't so bad compared to me. The Aphrodite cabin insisted on smearing makeup on me.

I was tied to a chair while they applied green lipstick. They outlined my eyes with blue mascara and black eyeliner. They coated my lids with sparkling lavender eye shadow and plucked my eyebrows so that they looked curved, delicate, and…not to be racist…feminine. Then they applied bright red blush onto my cheeks.

Some girls took off my shoes and painted my nails and toenails a deep black. They added skulls, hearts, and bones onto the nails.

"Let's make him a fairy!" a camper squealed.

That's when the torture got really excruciating. They added stuck on fake jewels and swirled them into a pattern from my eyes to my neck. They sprayed me with body glitter and body mist. I almost barfed since I smelled like a girl. That's when the outfits came. In the end, they decided to curse me to wear the most disgusting, atrocious, hideous outfit a man could ever wear. The Aphrodite cabin said that the only way I could break the spell was to make up for what I lost. That made absolutely no sense at all.

I wore a black bikini studded with jewels. The cups were cut really low, so if I had boobs, it would look really revealing. I wore a black thong that covered most of my private. They forced me to put on a hot-pink tutu that flounced up and down when I walked. I had to wear lacy black fishnet tights. My hair was magically made to grow longer, and they styled it into those weird poofy hairdos that the French women used to wear in the 1800s. The shoes. They were at least six inches of heels, and they laced all the way up to the middle of my thigh. They were a ghastly white. As much as I tried to trip myself and plummet to my death, the shoes wouldn't let me.

When they finished, they stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Perfect," an Aphrodite camper had said.

Then they stuck giant, glittery, hot-pink wings onto my back and pushed me out the door. It was complete humiliation.

Everyone was laughing at me when I went back into my cabin. The shoes made me too tall, and I kept on hitting my head. That night, I couldn't sleep and went to the beach.

* * *

To my surprise, Katie was there. She was sitting on a sand dune, staring out to the waves.

"Boo." I sat next to her.

"Hi," she said. Then she ignored me.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Ha!" she scoffed. "Why should I believe you?"

"Look, Katie, I really am."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Katie…"

"You aren't the one being pranked, Stoll."

"How can I make it up?"

She hesitated. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Don't you want that so badly?"

"Uh, yeah."

I raised her chin up. She stared into my eyes.

"I love you, Katie," I whispered. I placed my mouth against hers and gently kissed her. She leaned into me and deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers through my hair. She placed her hands on my six-pack abs and hugged me closer.

When we broke away, she smiled to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"You just made my day, and that doesn't happen normally."

"Normally."

She laughed. Her voice tinkled like bells. "Your clothes are back to normal."

It was true. I was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt again and cutoffs. So that was what the Aphrodite cabin was talking about.

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked Katie.

"Always," she answered. Then she leaned into me and we fell asleep together.

* * *

**What did you think, huh? PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**~CampHB**


	4. Sorry

**Okay. I am sorry to say this but I will not be updating for a while…or maybe until June. My school ends June 4****th**** so I should have time to update then. But for now, I'm very sorry I can't update because I have finals in a next week. :)**

**~CampHB**


End file.
